Zack's Adventures 5
by IheartItaly
Summary: After a big fight with one another, Kunsel runs away determind to prove he can do better. Can Zack and Alex bring hime back? Enjoy and please review.


Zack's Adventures Book 5: Broken Friendship

Zack, Kunsel, and Alex are eating ice-cream.

"Wow! We've had some great adventures together, haven't we!?" Kunsel said. Zack and Alex nodded.

"Like that time with the giant spider? Kunsel is the hero in that one!" Zack said. Kunsel blushed.

"It wasn't that great."

"That's not true. You saved us!" Alex nodded.

"I agree."

Later, Kunsel started training.

"I just can't do it!" Zack and Alex came in.

"Hey, Kunsel. Your training ,huh? Do you mind if we spar ya?"

"Zack, I've tried but I just can't be brave like you. I can't fight without having second thoughts. I'm just in your way." Kunsel sighed.

"That isn't true. Everyone has their own ways of learning."

"No, I agree with Kunsel. He needs to start having courage to fight, like with that spider." Alex said. Zack stared at him with disbelief.

"Alex, how could you say such a thing? Kunsel helped us through hard times."

"Yes, but I believe he should start acting like a SOLDIER and not a mouse."

"Alex is right, Zack. I'm just a coward." Kunsel hung his head.

"I think Alex should stop blaming you."

"I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just saying he should face his fears."

"And when are you boss?"

"When are you sticking up to those who need hard training?"

"Guys, stop fighting."

"Shut up, Wuss!" Alex shouted. The room was silent. Then Kunsel walked away. Zack glared at Alex, then went after Kunsel.

"Kunsel, forget what Alex just said. I think you should have training, but your not a coward. Your brave sometimes."

"Sometimes? That's all you can say? Sometimes!?"

"Kunsel, I-"

"I'm weak, Zack! I'm a nobody!"

"Your not a nobody." But Kunsel wasn't listening anymore.

"Save it, Zack!" Then he ran away, leaving Zack standing alone.

Later that day, Zack couldn't think on his SOLDIEROLOGEY. He keep thinking of the fight earlier. He sighed and gave up.

"I need to talk to the guys." He said. As he looked, Massashi walked by.

"Hi, Zachary. I heard about your fight with your friends. Guess your not real friends after all." He said.

"Everybody fights sometimes, Massashi. Even the closest of friends." Zack said. Massashi looked stunned. But he shrugged and walked away, "whatever." He said.

Zack found Alex alone staring at his food and had a guilty face. He looked up when he saw Zack.

"Oh, hi, Zack. I uh, I'm sorry about earlier. I got carried away." Zack nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I've shouldn't have said such things. Well, I should. But not be mean about it. Well, I just. You know what I mean?" Alex smiled and nodded.

"Let's go find Kunsel, I'm sure he want's an apology." Alex said. But when they went to look for him, they couldn't find him.

"That's weird. I thought for sure he'd be in our room or training." Zack said. A SOLDIER 3rd class walked by. Zack noticed him.

"Hey, have you've seen Kunsel, Peter?" Peter nodded.

"I saw him go out earlier. He looked upset. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer." Alex and Zack looked at each other.

"Thanks, Peter." Zack said.

"He must be more upset then we thought." Alex said feeling a little guilty.

"We have to go find him." Zack said.

Zack and Alex looked for Kunsel.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at him." Alex said.

"..."

Kunsel walked alone in a path. He stopped and sat down. As he did, a giant monster jumped out. Kunsel rolled out of the way before the monster could hurt him. But he couldn't get away. It was either fright or get killed. Kunsel froze. He was alone in this battle.

"Kunsel!" Zack yelled pushing him out of the way. Alex and Zack started fighting the monster, But it hit Alex before he could hit it.

"Alex!" Zack cried, "You dirty monster!" Zack tried hitting it's head, but it crabbed him.

Alex was knocked out and Zack was caught, Kunsel was their only hope!

"What can I do?" Kunsel said to himself, "I'm useless."

"Kunsel, don't worry about me and Alex. Just ran and safe yourself." Zack gasped. Kunsel's mind wanted to ran, but his body didn't move.

"What's wrong? Go already!"

"I- I can't! I can't, Zack! And I won't! I'm tired of running away while you and Alex get the glory. I deserve it. I have to be the hero this time!"

"Kunsel..." The monster attacked him. Kunsel leaped out of the monster's attack and stabbed his chest. But it did not die. It tried attacking Kunsel again. He dogged out of the way, then attached it's head. The monster couldn't dogged in time, and it died. Zack was free now. Kunsel huffed and then fainted.

When Kunsel awoke, Zack and Alex were smiling at him.

"I see your awake." Zack said.

"What happened?" Kunsel moaned.

"Oh, nothing. Form what Zack told me is that you fought the monster on your own." Alex said. But Kunsel didn't feel like it.

"I feel so weak! I even fainted! I'm not brave." Alex and Zack shook their heads.

"That isn't true. You stood up and didn't run away." Alex said.

"Yeah, even though I told you to run." Zack said happily. Then the boys hugged each other and walked home.

When they arrived, Alex pulled Kunsel back.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I was wrong about you." Alex said. Kunsel smiled.

"Its k." Zack smiled to himself. Everything was fine now. Zack was unaware, but little did he now that soon he was going to become a 2nd . Nor that Massashi was watching them.

Sneak Peak Volume 6

Zack spared in the training room alone. He was now 15 and his skills have improved.

Angeal walked in.

"Zack, you have a new mission. You must climb to the top of a mountain to get our lost mako stone." He explained.

"Great! So who am I going with?" Zack said panting as he stopped sparing.

"Fallow me. He's right outside." Angeal said walking away. When they got outside the training room, a teenage boy leaned on the wall. He tapped his foot impatiently. When he heard Angeal and Zack come out, he looked up. It was Massashi! He and Zack pointed to each other and screamed.

"What! Him!?"

"Yes, 'him'." Angeal said, "I thought it would be best for you two to do this mission."

Zack and Massashi weren't happy. Zack looked at Angeal.

"Do I really have to be with this guy?"

"Zack, you know very well that your other team-mates are away on a mission. Besides,working with another team gives you experience." Angeal said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but I still wish it was someone else." Angeal started to walk away.

"Come on, Puppy. Do it for me." When Angeal left, Massashi exploded with laughter so hard he needed the wall for support.

"HAHAHA! Puppy! HEHEHE!" Zack glared at him.

"Shut up, Massashi Yorkshire!" But Massashi continued to laugh. Zack punched him, and Massashi took control over himself. Angeal strangely started to call Zack 'puppy' recently. He didn't know why.

"I wonder why adults have to sometimes be stupid?" Zack said to himself. Massashi tried to mock Zack, but he stopped when he realized he wasn't paying attention. Zack was relived, but kept it to himself. It was obvious that this was going to be the worst mission ever.


End file.
